


Gossip

by Velasa



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, Gen, Humor, MGS5, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/pseuds/Velasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A squad of Diamond Dogs ladies takes advantage of some downtime for a time-honored tradition: gossiping about the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> For thepunishedsnake and otselotovaya–khvatka. Inspired by the occasionally vocal bouts their boys can get up to, because it came to mind and made me laugh and I had to scribble it down.

"I'm telling you Ibis, I know what I heard!"

The Bolivian woman rolled her eyes at her Ukrainian counterpart and continued working shampoo into her hair- they'd been drilling all morning in the sun and smelled like shit, it was a blessing from Heaven to finally be able to break for the women's showers. "You really will explode if you aren't gossiping at every possible moment won't you?"

That earned her a laugh that flashed all of Hyena's bright white teeth in an expression that would be frightening if you hadn't been squadmates for the last six months and known better. "Maybe. But this is a good one. He's been having somebody up there and from the sound of it it's _hot._ "

"And this is surprising how? Iknow you've seen the Boss before since you _live_ here. Gorgeous as he is he could have his pick of anyone on base. I'd be more surprised if he _wasn't_ fucking someone.

Hyena purred to herself as she lathered up at the next spot over. "But you didn't hear those screams. _Mrow_."

Pika's head perked up from where she'd been sitting on a bench shaving and she spoke up in the littlest voice "Who was doing the screaming?"

"Big Boss!"

Seven women turned around to look at her at once. Lapwing was entirely too dignified to get involved in gossip and Dragonfly wasn't interested in sex talk but everyone else in the shower had turned their full attention to Hyena and she looked like she'd just won the goddamn lottery.

"Wait what?" "The _Boss_??" "You're full of shit." "You owe me ten bucks Sitka." "No I don't that's not proof of anything!" "Are all you gonna shut up so we can get some details??" " _Dios mio_ I don't even...."

"I promise you, I'm not making this up." Hyena continued without once losing her grin. "I was doing maintenance on the railings when I heard it. Like a wild man. I'm not sure but I think his _kohanya_ could have been a man too. Wouldn't have thought he was the type but it makes for a nice mental image..."

"You're making shit up. Big Boss is no flamer." one of the women scowled.

"They come in multiple styles you know. Springbok's one and he's the manliest guy I've ever seen." Toadfish added.

"And so am I and you _know_ that so watch your tone Seahorse." Pika finished, giving the first woman a look.

Hyena shrugged at the discussion between her fellow soldiers. "Like I said it wasn't clear and I wasn't about to stand with my ear on the door to make sure. Just the thought's good enough to keep my bed warm at night." The Ukrainian finished rinsing her short hair and sat down on the bench by Pika, still grinning ear to ear.

"You're gotta have more detail that that." Copperhead pouted.

"Nope. Miller can bitch at me all he likes about not getting the work done on schedule but I like living. I wasn't gonna stick around on that catwalk and get seen by whoever came out of there."

Copperhead got a look on her face that worried Ibis and she was about to say something when Lapwing's voice boomed low through the room and silenced them all at once "If I catch any of you sneaking around his quarters trying to put yourselves in his business I'll break your legs." Jet black eyes fixed on all of them- especially Copperhead- and she continued. "Big Boss is a good man. He's good to us. He saved my life. Have your little fantasies about what he's doing with his dick all you want but don't disrespect the man's privacy. If he wanted anyone to know who he was fucking he'd have told Motherbase himself."

Everyone nodded, some more nervously than others. Ibis for her part dried off and started rebraiding her hair. Two minutes later they'd all finished up and headed for the mess, Hyena with a swing in her step from being the center of attention again. Just another day in the Diamond Dogs.


End file.
